CMM
by Lennylicious101
Summary: Hey this is an interpretation of CNN. It is a skit and is written in that form. The interview questions are not on there but they will be so stay tuned and review nicely! Thank YoU! MaximumRide221


CMM: The Movie

Characters: Madeline: Hanna, Anna Dugger, and Lady Gaga

Annabelle: Shanna, Avril Lavigne, and Danielle Deleasa

Macie: Anna, Deanna Hummel, and Kate Gosselin

**Scene 1: Introduction**

Hanna: Hi this is Hanna, Shanna, Anna, and our pet Montana reporting to you from Louisiana. This is CMM.

Shanna: Hi today is special because we are interviewing six lucky guests today.

Anna: Yes, and this people are: Lady Gaga, Kate Gosselin, Anna Dugger, Danielle Deleasa, Deanna Hummel, and...and...

Shanna: (chimes in) Don't forget Avril Lavigne!

Anna: Oh yes, Avril Lavigne.

Hanna: First we are going to interview Kate Gosselin.

Anna: (her kids fighting backstage) Stop that James! Sorry, lets have a word from our sponsors while I work this out. (Anna leaves the room and gets ready for her interview. go to commercials)

**Scene 2: Commercial 1- Everlasting Lipstick**

Shanna: Hi this is Bridgette Mays her with our new product the Everlasting Lipstick. Hate when you drink out of a glass and lipstick goes on the glass? I'm sure you do! My assistant here will show you how to get rid of that problem.

Hanna: Thanks Bridgette. Here I am at a fine restaurant. I am ordering a nice glass of wine. I now have regular lipstick on. See as I drink out of the glass it stains the glass, well not anymore! I now have on the Everlasting Lipstick. Look at this wonderful shiny glass cup.

Shanna and Hanna: (together) This lovely product can be yours for just 2 payments of 19.95! Yes just 19.95! Call now! Call 1-800-986-3621, That's 1-800-986-3621! Call Now!

**Scene 3: Kate Gosselin**

Shanna: We're back to CMM! Now here we have Kate Gosselin!

Hanna: The one who was torn away from her loving husband by tabloids and betrayal. We have put together some questions for you, Kate.

Anna:(As Kate Gosselin) Ask away Hanna and Shanna!

(Hanna and Shanna take turns asking the questions off the list, and Kate gives her answers.)

Shanna: Thank you Kate for coming to our show!

Hanna: Yes Thank You!

Kate: You are very welcome!

Hanna: We'll be back after these messages.

**Scene 4: Commercial 2- Marie's Beauty**

Anna: ( in Marie accent the whole commercial) Hi this Marie from Marie's Beauty. Do you want to be beautiful? Marie can make it happen! We have a line of professional stylists that will style you up! ( Hanna waves at the screen)

Hanna: Yes I am one of the many stylists at Marie's Beauty. This is a wonderful place. Come on in and get yourself to Marie's Beauty!

Anna and Hanna: (quiet and fast) Marie is not responsibal for mishaps during styling's. (Put thumbs up and smile.)

**Scene 5- Danielle Deleasa**

Hanna: Hi we're back with Danielle Deleasa. This young lady is lucky enough to be the future wife of Kevin Jonas! Wow!

Anna: We have some questions for you Danielle.

Shanna: ( Dressed as Danielle) Aright! Ask on!

(Hanna and Shanna take turns asking the questions on the list and Danielle gives her answers.)

Hanna: Thank You for coming here Danielle.

Danielle: Thank You for having me!

Anna: We will be back after these short messages!

**Scene 6- Commercial 3- Highlighter**

Anna: This is the power of a Highlighter! ( Shanna writes on a piece of paper and shows it to the camera.)

Anna: Awesome right! Call now and receive this Highlighter for FREE! Just pay shipping and handling! Call 1-888-888-8889 Now!

**Scene 7- Anna Dugger**

Shanna: Hi were back! Next we will interview Anna Dugger.

Anna: Oh and if you were wondering where Hanna is she had to go to the bathroom if you know what i mean.

Shanna: But we are not waiting for her. Now we will bring out the pregnant, expecting mother, Anna Dugger.

Hanna:( Dressed as Anna Dugger) Hi everyone.

Anna: We have some questions for you today.

Hanna: Okay then. Ask them!

(Shanna and Anna take turns asking the questions off the list. The last question is what is the gender of your baby. Anna asks it and Anna Dugger gives Anna a mug with a pink bow taped to it. Anna the reporter keeps it hidden and only shows it to Shanna. Then at the big moment Anna the reporter shows the mug and Anna Dugger holds up a huge sign that says It's a Girl!)

Shanna: Well on that happy note we will be right back don't go away!

**Scene 8- Commercial 4- Dance On: Workout Video**

Hanna: Hi this is Kandy Apollousa to bring you this amazing weight loss dance video! It will give you the workout of the century.

Shanna: I lost 40 pounds on Dance On!

Hanna: Call Now to recieve a free consultation. Call 1-800- 556-3345. Call Now and receive our free video on how to bathe your dog. CAll NOW!

**Scene 9- Deanna Hummel**

Hanna: Hi we are back to CMM. Now we have our lovely or should I say manstealer Deanna Hummel.

Shanna: Hi Deanna

Anna as Deanna: Thank You? I think...

(Ask questions from the list)

Shanna: Thank you Deanna for your time.

Deanna: Your Welcome? I Think...

Hanna: Alrighty! We'll be back after these words.

**Scene 10- Commercial 5- Magic Eraser**

Hanna: Oh no I spilled grape juice on the counter! Mom will be so mad! Help me!

Anna: The Magic Eraser Man is here!

Hanna: Oh help me Magic Eraser Man!

Anna: Don't worry! (uses magic eraser to clean stain.)

Hanna: WOW! Thank You!

Anna: That's the power of the Magic Eraser!

**Scene 11- Avril Lavigne**

Hanna: We're back! Nowwith us we have Avril Lavigne!

Anna: Yes we do! Come on out Avril!

Shanna as Avril: Thanks!

(Ask questions off the list. Then Avril sings her song.)

Hanna: Thank You for that wonderful song!

Anna: We'll be back after a word from our sponcers.

**Scene 12- Commercial 6- Paper Towels **

Shanna: Waisting paper towels? Hate when one doesn't get the job done?

Anna: Not any more! Now there id the one sheet paper towels from Nounty.

Shanna: (holds up a paper towel and cleans a mess up with one sheet.)

Anna and Shanna: Find them at your local supermarket!

**Scene 13- Lady Gaga**

Anna: Welcome back! We are almost done with todays show. The last person we are interviewing today is Lady Gaga.

Shanna: Come on out Lady Gaga!

Hanna as Lady Gaga: Thank You! Thank You! Hold the appluase!

( Ask questions of the list. The Lady Gaga preformes her song.)

Shanna: Thank You Lady Gaga for your wonderful song!

**Scene 14- Conclusion**

( Hanna is backstage getting her normal clothes on as fast as she can.)

Shanna: That concludes todays show

Anna: Yes it does!

Hanna: (runs in) Thanks for tuning in!

All: Goodbye!!

**Scene 15- Credits**

All: The End!


End file.
